


Happy Birthday, Kitten

by CJ_Sex_Freak



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kitchen Sex, Long-Term Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_Sex_Freak/pseuds/CJ_Sex_Freak
Summary: It’s just a piece of shameless smut I wrote based on a lovely dream I had.First person voice from the point of view of Daddy’s Kitten on her birthday.
Relationships: daddy/kitten - Relationship
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t even be sorry for writing this. You know what I’m like by now. Enjoy~

“Happy Birthday Kitten!” His voice is low and gentle in my ear, his hands drawing soft patterns down my back. “T-thank you, Daddy.” I melt into his touch, his hands easily turning me to jelly. He smiles, placing gentle nips and kisses down my neck and shoulders as he spoons me, his naked erection against my ass.   
“What do you wanna do with your day, kitten?” I sigh contentedly, enjoying his gentle attention.   
“Spend it with you?” He nods against my neck, moving his hands down to grab my hips and pulling me harder against him. “Anything you want, Kitten. A whole day, just for you.” He sounds so genuinely excited to spend the day with me, doing what I want to do.   
I turn round, pulling him into a soft, sweet kiss that quickly turns needy when he grinds his cock against my already dripping heat, tangling a hand in my hair. He growls, a low, soft sound, rubbing himself against me as we make out, needy and loving and hot.   
My hands devour every inch of him, making sure to pay special attention to everywhere that makes him whimper that little bit louder.   
He groans at my ministrations, pinning me gently to our bed with my hands above my head, kissing down my neck, finally filling me up with a single thrust.   
He swallows my needy whimper, kissing me sweetly, muttering praises in my ear as he worships me. I try and meet his long, slow thrusts with my own, but he gently pins my hips down with one hand.   
“No kitten, let daddy worship his baby today. You just enjoy daddy’s cock, okay?” I nod, whimpering, as his fingers stroke down my skin and across my chest, squeezing and kneading each breast with surprising care. He grins when I push my chest into his hands for more, gently teasing each nipple in turn to full attention. “Such a beautiful, responsive kitten for Daddy. Such a good girl.” I blush happily at his praise, nuzzling into the hand that’s suddenly cupping my face. His eyes lock with mine as he moves faster, letting my hands go in favour of gently pulling my hair. I wrap myself around him, stroking hungry hands across his shoulders and down his spine, earning a growl from him as his eyes darken further.   
“Can I move faster, Kitten? Can I claim my birthday girl?” I whine into his neck, nodding eagerly, suddenly finding myself on all fours. “Oh, Daddy!” I cant help the cry that leaves my lips as he grips my hips and pounds me roughly into our bed, spanking my ass with one hand between thrusts. “Oh daddy! Daddy!! Fuck yes, daddy!” He gets faster and rougher with every thrust against my cervix, gripping my hips hard enough to leave long, finger-shaped bruises. His hips buck and he growls dangerously, reaching down to rub my clit. “Cum for me my kitten. My sweet princess. Come on, cum with Daddy...” His voice is low and demanding in my ear, and it’s all I need to come undone beneath my love, whimpering and whining into the pillows as the heat in my lower body coils and snaps like a whip, my orgasm strong and powerful.   
“F-fuck... Fuck kitten!!” Daddy shouts out to the room as my orgasm triggers his, bucking his hips as deep into me as he can, filling me up with his cum, claiming me as his.   
“Good girl.” He places soft gentle kisses over my shoulders as he pulls out of me, a small trail of cum following his cock. I whimper at the loss, collapsing face first into the pillows, my arms and legs having given up. Daddy chuckles at me, pulling me onto his chest for a cuddle, stroking my hair.   
“I think it’s going to be a good day, kitten.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! Enjoy the new chapter though!

Chapter 2 

“Come on Kitten, time to get up now.” Daddy’s gentle but firm voice pulls me out from my very nice dream, and I pout , slowly opening my eyes. Daddy laughs at me, stroking a finger across my pouting lip. “Come on now kitten. You know we have things to do today.” He’s grinning down at me, his hair still messy and untamed from my fingers. He’s wearing my favourite navy shirt, and is fastening an emerald bowtie around its collar. He grins when I sit up, rewarding my obedience with a soft kiss. “Good girl. I’ve laid out your clothes in the wardrobe. Be a good Kitten and get dressed, and meet me downstairs in ten minutes. Don’t forget your collar.” He smiles softly as he leaves the room and I do as I’m told, keeping a careful eye on the clock. If I’m late, it’ll make Daddy mad, and I hate having him mad at me. Even on my birthday. 

I make it down the stairs with two minutes to spare, and Daddy is standing smiling at the bottom, watching my every step. “Good girl! You look so beautiful Kitten!” I blush deeply at the compliment, twirling for him once my feet find the hard tiles. The short black skirt flares out prettily, exposing the pale pink thong underneath, and the waistband of Daddy’s favourite fishnet tights. He nods in approval, pointing to a beautifully wrapped parcel on the counter. 

“That’s the first of many presents to come today, my Kitten. Well, given this morning, it’s technically your second. You aren’t allowed to complain or object. It’s your birthday, and I want to be able to spoil my Princess on her birthday. Am I understood?”  
I nod shyly, a pale blush covering my cheeks. Daddy loves spoiling me. I should have known he’d use today as an excuse. 

I eye the beautifully wrapped package with interest, admiring the shining red and purple wrapping paper and pretty silver bow. Daddy chuckles, guiding me gently but firmly closer. “Open it, baby. It won’t bite, I swear.” I giggle at him, carefully unwrapping my gift so not to tear the gorgeous paper. 

Inside is a plain black box, about the size of my fist. Upon opening it, I find a very unusual vibrator. It’s small and phallic in shape, but there doesn’t appear to be an on switch. As I explore the small pink toy with my fingers, Daddy comes up behind me and starts kneading my ass.   
“Confused?” At my nod, he takes the small device from my hands and puts it in front of my lips. Wordlessly, I open them and quickly cover its surface with my tongue. 

When it’s wet enough, Daddy bends me over the counter without a warning, easily sliding the now warm, wet silicone deep inside my pussy. I whimper at the intrusion before getting used to the feeling and standing upright again. He smirks and demands in a low, soft voice: “Get us a coffee, Kitten. Use the bigger mugs from the top shelf.” I frown and tilt my head in confusion, but he just smirks, nodding in the direction of the kettle. 

As I fill it with the water needed for our drinks and reach up on my toes to grab the mugs as requested, the toy inside me starts vibrating, the sudden strong pulses making me whimper pathetically. All at once, Daddy is behind me, kissing and nipping down the back of my neck. “Something the matter there, Princess?” His voice is playful and cocky in my ear as his hands travel down to my ass. “N-no, Daddy. Everything is j-just fine! Fffff...”  
Just as I finish speaking, the vibrations increase in their intensity, and my legs start quaking.   
“Ooohhh... ffffff...” I grab the kitchen counter for support, leaning heavily on its surface to support my quaking body. Daddy chuckles from behind me, nipping and sucking my neck with his phone in his hand. I groan again, louder this time, and the vibrations increase in intensity. 

I try and focus on anything else but the building orgasm, holding it back for as long as possible. But every time my breathing stops being short, desperate pants, the vibrations increase again. The voice behind me is almost deceptively steady, the only give away the tightening grip of his hands on my hips. “Kitten, if I let you cum, can I bend you over this counter and claim you again?” At my nod, he growls one word in my ear and my entire body explodes with relief, the only support to stop me from falling is the counter I’m effectively already bent over and Daddy’s body behind me. 

I’m so lost in the intensity of my orgasm that I don’t notice anything else until Daddy is filling me again, the dripping toy at my lips once more. “Look at the mess you’ve made, Kitten! Needy little whore.” His growl tells me he’s fighting his control, so I bend over more and bounce my ass eagerly, cleaning my cum from the vibrator and Daddy’s fingers. 

He snaps, wrapping a hand around my neck and grabbing a handful of my hair, every thrust desperate but somehow deep. Within five minutes both of us are on the brink. “Cum baby. Cum with Daddy!! Cum with.. aaahhh ahhh fff-“   
We explode together, our collective shout loud and desperate.   
“Good girl! Good kitten. Such a good kitten. I’m proud of you.”


End file.
